Lost Chance
by Loki Everhate
Summary: Although some were seriously damaged, Shikamaru's team was able to bring Sasuke back. Having an unfinished conversation the night Sasuke left, Sakura decided to talk with him to have some of her questions answered. In his time of loneliness, does Sasuke r


**Author's Note:** Any grammatical errors are partly my fault, blame MS Word for everything! It should have had a Spelling and Grammar Check! Ok, so it does but its not trustworthy... 'm really bitter about the grammatical errors. Naruto is not mine, Sakura is! Har Har Har! anyways, thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for coming up with this great manga. this is my first fic here and i hope you like it... any suggestions would be welcome..

**Synopsis:** Although some were seriously damaged, Shikamaru's team was able to bring Sasuke back. Having an unfinished conversation the night Sasuke left, Sakura decided to talk with him to have some of her questions answered. In his time of loneliness, does Sasuke really need someone to be with him? Or is Sakura just annoying him? Nothing is what it seems...

**1: Memories and Shattered Dreams**

The team led by Shikamaru has just gotten back with Sasuke. Having suffered some injuries, some of them were left at the hospital to take care of their wounds. Most of them have already been sent to their homes. Neji though still unconscious and was sent home and is being taken care of by the Hyuuga's. Naruto on the other hand, even at his condition, remembered having missed eating 20 ramens because of the mission and immediately went to Ichiraku to do some "catching up".

It's already late but Sakura wanted to see Sasuke, she just wanted to see if he's alright. After all, he was left at the hospital because of the cursed seal. She stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop to get some flowers, "Good thing Ino's already asleep... Sasuke-kun is going to love this!" she thought. After picking up the flower from the shop, she went on her way to where Sasuke's supposed to be staying. On the way to the hospital she noticed Naruto eating at Ichiraku's...

"You dobe! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Sasuke-kun", Sakura shot at Naruto knowing he was assigned by the Hokage to look after his friend since he also needs to stay at the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei is there anyway, besides I'm already hungry and he said I could go. Why isn't that Sasuke freak not here with you?" Naruto said to her.

"You mean Ino? Too bad she have to sleep early today Yeah! Sasuke-kun your mine now!...anyway, I have to visit Sasuke-kun tonight" Sakura answered.

"Isn't it late, you should be at your home right now? He can wait till tomorrow..."

"Mind your own business dobe! I have enough problems for today!"

"I was just concerned..." Naruto said under his breath though he was sure Sakura didn't hear him.

Sakura just walked away not bothering to say anything as she thought about what Naruto said. She was sure she heard him say that he was concerned, how she wished Sasuke would say that to her even for once. She didn't even notice that she just entered the hospital and she was being asked by one of the nurses.

"Miss, is there anyone you want to visit?"

"Miss, is there someone you want to visit?" the nurse repeated again.

"Uhmm... G-Gomen na sai! C-could I visit Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura was stuttering as she asked the nurse.

"Ah! The Uchiha! No need to feel sorry. You can visit him, he's in room 418. Don't stress him too much. He should be sleeping soon. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Err...Ahh... Uhm... He's a close friend of mine... I should have told her I'm his Girlfriend Ok bye!" Sakura said ending the conversation as she ran to the stairs.

"She thought I'm his girlfriend... we must've looked together" Sakura was blushing at just the thought of being Sasuke's Girlfriend. As she climbed the stairs to the third floor, the night Sasuke left Konoha quickly re-surfaced in her mind.

"Why are you still around here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke asked Sakura before walking on.

"I knew you'd come this way... if you were to leave... so I just waited here..." Sakura nervously answered.

"Get out of here and go back to sleep" Sasuke said coldly.

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me?" She shot back crying at this point.

"I told you... I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me"

"No matter what, you just always hate me don't you? When we became Genins, the day when our three man team was first decided... the first time we were here by ourselves. You were so mad at me..."

"I don't remember that."

"Ha! ha ha!" Sakura was faking a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right... that's all in the past huh? That's when it all began though. You and me... along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, we did all sort of missions. Just the four of us... it was painful and difficult at times, even with that though... I still enjoyed it. I know all about your past Sasuke. Even if you get revenge, it won't bring anyone happiness... not even you..."

"I already know. I'm different from all of you..." Sasuke answered her. "I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything. But there's something else I must do... deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge... for that reason alone do I live. I'll never be like you or Naruto!"

"Do you really want to go back to being alone?! You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know you're in pain! I may have friends and family but if you were to leave... to me... to me... I would just be as alone as you!"

"From here on out, we begin new paths."

"I... I love you with all my heart!!!" Sakura blurted out. "If you were to stay with me, there would be no regrets... because everyday we'd do something fun. We'd be happy I swear! I'd do anything for you! So... please just stay with me. I'll even help you with your revenge, I don't know what I could do... but I'll try my best to do something. So please stay with me... or... take me with you if you can't stay here."

"You really are annoying"

"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"

"Sakura... Thank you..." that was the last she heard the night Sasuke left. She didn't even notice the tears that were running down her face. She thought for a moment if he really meant those last words before going on to the fourth floor where Sasuke's room is located. She wiped of the tears before entering the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura blurted out trying to wake Kakashi who was sleeping with his 'dirty' book on his face.

"...?" Kakashi was just waking up from his sleep. "What's with the look on your face?"

"Sasuke's not in this room! Where is he Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura said angrily.

"So that's why you're here... don't worry he won't run away like last time. He's probably at the rooftop thinking."

Kakashi-sensei, you better make sure he's there or else...

She quickly ran to the stairs hoping to talk to Sasuke about something that concerns them... about the night he left. She wanted to know the truth now more than anything else. If he feels something for her or if there's a chance of them ever being together. She reached the rooftop and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor and, as if by instinct, she sat beside him and placed the flower in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed? You really need to rest..." Sakura said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not sleepy yet..." was the distant reply.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I j-just wanted to know... about the time when you left. I understand how you feel..."

Sasuke cut her off even before she could finish her statement "Don't talk like you already knew me... you only know so little..."

"W-would you at l-least l-let me know you more? About what you said at that time, I know I'm annoying b-but I love you... you may not feel the same way but I'll do anything just for you to love me."

"Up to now you're still annoying me. You're just a friend for me. You'll only be a friend..." Sasuke said as he started to stand up.

"But we can be more than friends if you really want to! What is it that's wrong with me that you don't like?" Sakura tried to keep herself from crying.

"Everything..."

"I'd change for you if you want... please"

"Even if you change, I never will love you. Go find some one else you could offer that _love_ of yours..."

"Please..."

"Try to look beyond those two eyes, you'd see how much _they_ love you" Sasuke said as he descended down the stairs and threw the flower back to Sakura. "I don't deserve to be loved so much... not by you... not by anyone else..." He said to himself not wanting Sakura to hear it.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know but I'm going to try... maybe you're right there's no way you could love someone like me, maybe we're only meant to be friends... but I'll show you, one day you'd realize..." Sakura said as she picked up the flower and cried by herself.

****


End file.
